Lienzo, Cicatrices y Cosas Turbias(Reescrito)
by LittleYaoist
Summary: La Union Sovietica y La Alemania Nazi traen consigo un triste panorama y destrucción. Pero en medio de tanta desgracia se esconden 2 historias entrelazadas, 4 Paises, 5 chicos : El Judio, El Espia , El Francotirador, El nazi y el Periodista. Style,kyman, Stendy , Bunny
1. Chapter 1

Hola Tecnicamente este seria mi primer fic serio , sigo siendo nueva pero agradecería mucho que me diera una oportunidad.

Es una historia totalmente diferente a lo que estas acostumbrados a leer,El genero por supuesto es Belico . Llevo estudiando el tema hace 2 meses y eh echo 2 versiones de esta historia, pues voy a tocar un tema bastante Serio : La WW2 y La URSS

Y Despues de largas horas de Hetalia , Documentales, libros y películas: Aquí les traigo mi historia.

Parejas : Stendy,Styleman(triangulo :V) y Bunny

Summary: La Union Sovietica y La Alemania Nazi traen consigo un triste panorama y destrucción. Pero en medio de tanta desgracia se esconden 2 historias entrelazadas, 4 Paises, 5 chicos : El Judio, El Espia , El Francotirador, El nazi y el Periodista.

Adv : Malas Palabras, Humor (¿) , Asesinatos explícitos , Temas Delicados, Bl(chico x chico) y algo de critica social.

Aprendamos algo de Historia : La Gran Depresion comenzó en los años 29 ,pero tuvo repercusión hasta el inicio de la 2 guerra mundial(1939 si no me equivoco .-.) dejando a mucha gente sin trabajo, en especial a hombres. Es Aquí donde comienza el tan llamado Feminismo.

La Gran Guerra, Fue la Primera Guerra Mundial .

Dead Memories –Slipknot :3

:) Comenzemos.

1 de marzo de 1938

Estados Unidos , Colorado, primavera.

_ Pero me pediste que te ame y lo hice _

_Vendí mis emociones por un contrato de compromiso_

La cortina amarilla se abrió dando paso a la luz que Iluminaba suavemente las fotos sueltas en la desgastada mesita de noche , La Primavera acariciaba los pocos recuerdos que al joven Stan Marsh conservaba de su familia. La "Gran guerra" se los llevo cuando él tenía apenas 2 años. Quedando a cargo de Su tio Jimbo, De quien también era la mesita, las cortinas y obviamente toda la casa.

Hablando de Jimbo,se fue a Francia dejándole a Stan : Una casita malhecha y la terrible Crisis del Veintinueve que perseguía a todos los Estadounidenses Incluso ahora casi 10 años después.

El americano tomo las fotos sueltas Observándolas, escrutando su pasado y preguntándose ¿Por qué yo? . Mientras el reloj de la sala no paraba de hacer Tic-tac algo que era bueno pues de otra forma Stan no hubiera recordado que tenía que recoger a su prometida.

La Diferencia es que esta vez no se habían reunido para afrontar su noviazgo. Esta vez concretarían su amor, Tal y como lo mandaba la iglesia Cristiana. La unión de un hombre y una mujer procreaban un nuevo ser . Y esa era la verdadera razón por la que ambos se apresuraban tanto.

Marsh fue camino hacia la estación de tren , la hora ameritaba sus choques y tropiezos con tanto gentilicio que había en las calles. Una Vez ya en la estación alcanzó a ver a la chica que le robaba tantos suspiros, para suerte de el pelinegro aún estaba a tiempo. El verdadero problema estaba en la gran multitud de gente concentrada, era raro no eran muchos los que se pasaban por acá.

-¡Stan, Llevo casi media hora esperándote! .-

-Wendy , tanto tiempo .- Sonrió a la chica que lo llamaba

Wendy era enfermera. La Crisis la dejo en la calle, Stan no quiso interponerse entre ella y su pasión por la medicina. Testaburguer si era conocida por algo era su fuerte Carácter, Stan ya había aprendido eso por las malas , así que guardo distancias y apoyo la decisión de su prometida.

-Te dije que no puedo estar esforzándome mucho o prefieres que Stan Junior Se Enferme .- Bromeo la joven acariciando su ligeramente abultado vientre.

-No digas eso.- El ojiazul volteo asustado.

-Je, lo siento .-

Disculpas que fueron aceptadas dando paso a un largo paseo por las calles de Colorado

La primavera no distanciaba mucho entre el otoño y el invierno pero era una época calida y serena. Al menos en Estados Unidos.

**Alemania , Berlin .**

Eric Cartman , acaba de haber sido ascendido al puesto de Oberscharführer o Sargento Mayor con apenas 19 años era un logro que muy pocos podían conseguir. Como si fuera poco esta vez estaría parcialmente a cargo de enviar tropas a despojar a las ratas que en palabras de su querido Fuhrer eran la razón de que Alemania se haya ido a la mierda.

Cartman POV

Acabábamos de sacar a unos tales Broflovsky de su asqueroso nido, una tienda de viveres judíos , quemamos absolutamente todo ¿para que? Nada en especial no encontramos a los bastardos por ninguna parte ,aun asi puedo jurar que vi a un niño correr hacia la otra esquina.

Lo empeze a seguir, más el humo me estaba jodiendo los ojos . Cuando encuentre a ese enano de mierda se enterara de quien soy yo realmente.

Cartman POV fin.

El suboficial seguía gritando que encontró un judío ,y sus incompetentes soldados lo miraban como si se tratara de un ataque paranoico de su mayor.

-Deje de hacer tanto alboroto, no arriesgaremos la vista privilegiada de nuestros soldados raza pura por un niño que tal vez no sea más que un fisgón.-Lo detuvo el teniente .

Murmuro a lo bajo , le importaba mierda lo que le dijera ese viejo desgastado confiaba plenamente en que pronto él tendría ese cargo .

** De Ucrania a Alemania, de Kiev a Fráncfort***

Los llantos de la madre pelirroja eran notorios, mientras Gerald trataba de animarla y no caer a llorar con ella.

-Ya llegaran tiempos mejores Sheyla , no te preocupes .- Abrazo a su esposa.- Vas a ver saldremos de esto.

-¿!D-donde esta Kyle ¡? Eso malditos Alemanes.-

-No hables tan alto, yo le di permiso para que saliera a jugar , dudo que quiera ver como la tienda era quemada junto a todos los afiches que hicimos juntos .-

-¿ Que ocurre ?.-

La aguda voz del mas pequeño de los Broflovsky era opacada por el ruido del piso quebrado. No es muy agradable haber sido perseguido por un nazi paranoico y luego recibir ese ambiente apenas entrando en casa.

Kyle POV

No es necesario fingir se lo que pasa, lo se por qué lo vi. Venir a Alemania fue el mayor error que pudimos cometer, no parecía así en un principio . No hasta que Hittler fue elegido Fuhrer se encargó de tratarnos peor que un animal callejero y si que lo hace bien.

Extraño Ucrania , pero al igual que aquí no fuimos bien recibidos , teníamos una gran Panaderia , mi casa era grande y al lado mío vivía un tal Butters. No se muy bien que habrá sido de el espero que no le haya ido tan mal .

-Ve a Dormir .-

-Pero y-

-Ve A Dormir.- Papa dio un golpe en la mesa, no quise tener problemas, por el momento no. Definitivamente saldría perdiendo y con uno que otro moretón.

Camine hacia el piso de arriba, no era gran cosa a pesar de que ya no vivíamos tan bien como antes supongo que estamos mejor que muchos otros judíos.

Entre a mi habitación para "dormir", lo que realmente iba a hacer es sacar un par de hojas y unos libros que mantengo escondidos, Cuando tenía 6 hicieron arder los libros en el fuego, entre esos los mios , fue un tanto traumático .Pero pude salvar unos cuantos y aquí están encima de mi escritorio esperando ser leídos.

Las hojas , tienen algo mucho más especial , quiero ser un gran escritor y ahí plasmo lo poco que me enseñan en la escuela. Hablando de escuela soy muy solitario, me sientan en el fondo y de vez en cuando se juntan a molestarme pero obviamente les gano en tamaño por tanto tiempo jugando basket ¡Sere un escritor Basquetbolista!

**Rusia ,Moscu .**

_Escucho su voz dentro de mi cabeza_

Los Gulag eran el equivalente a los campos de exterminio alemanes ,con la diferencia de que existieron mucho antes y servían de mucho a un joven Francotirador como Kenny Mckormick.

Kenny POV

Apunta al objetivo

-No, no,no,no.-

Y

-Tengo hijos.-

-Callate Bastardo.-Grito Trent

Luego Dispara

No Quería seguir oyendo más, simplemente no puedo . Deje de dormir hasta hace poco , los gritos de esas personas me volvían loco con cada "no" , aunque mi trabajo no me deja libre de cualquier indicio de locura, ver la sangre caer de su sien, el cuerpo desmoronándose mientras se sigue retorciendo . Todo para oír las felicitaciones de mi compañero . Además no puedo hacer nada por ellos, si es que no acato las ordenes quien terminara siendo fusilado seré yo.

Seria genial si tan solo terminaran conmigo. Hay que conformarse con que no sea así , arriesgar a mis hermanos no es una opción.

-Buen trabajo , Ken ¿Te vas tan pronto?.-

-Tengo que atender a mi hermana lo siento .-

No se dónde carajos Boyett Saca el valor para quedarse en esta celda y llevar los cuerpos al incinerador, Stalin exigía una cuota de muertes a suerte nuestra siempre las completábamos , más bien las completaba Trent .

Tiempo falta por lo que no pienso desperdiciarlo.

Fin Kenny POV

Ucrania,Kiev(o lo que queda de Kiev)

Los papeles ardían en el fuego, las fotografías se desvanecían lentamente. Asi terminaba todo el exhaustivo ,trabajo de un periodista.

Leopold "Butter"Stoch soñaba y vivía por el periodismo con apenas 17 , en estos tiempos eso es una gran hazaña no muchos niños llegan a la adolescencia mucho menos a terminarla . Era un total disparate querer ser periodista, personas que a ojos de Stalin no eran más que blasfemos.

A razón de la censura cada vez que intentaba publicar algo no lo llegaba a ver jamás impreso, nadie gustaba de ver sus investigaciones sobre los pocos sobrevivientes de el Holodomor . Quienes después de haber sobrevivido a tal genocidio, se dedicaban a trabajar sin recibir pago alguno.

Mientras que los Rusos se vivian la gran vida a costa de sus vecinos Ucranianos.

Era de noche seguro se ganaría un buen sermón llegando a casa.

-Butters, ahora que has hecho , tu padre esta enfermo, cuando te dejaras de jugar cosas estúpidas.- Grito histérica Linda Stoch .

-Yo lo siento mama .- Entro avergonzado , pues aparte de la vergüenza también estaba el hecho de que el techo estaba desmoronándose.

El olor a madera húmeda impregnaba cada rincón , Recordo que cuando era pequeño odiaba estar en casa de su vecino 6 años menor que el ¿Qué habría sido de ese niño el cabello bermejo?

Pronto lo sabrá.

.-

Chan chan chan .-. que les pareció el prefacio?¿ a mi me gusto lo de butters y lo de Stan(por cierto tiene 22 ) no va a ver shota el styleman llegara -.- tarde pero llegara.

Si hay algún error con los tiempos mil disculpas me tarde 1 mes haciéndolo :V pero creo que lo valió todo.

.Reviews?¿


	2. 2-Baile de Los que Sobran

El Baile de los que Sobran- Los prisioneros

Capitulo 2

n_n gracias por los review , favs y follows!

.-. como esta gentita! , pues aquí va el segundo capitulo.

Oh me olvidaba la edad de los personajes es : Kyle :11 , Stan :22, Cartman 19; Kenny:21(tren Boyett también) Butters 17 ,Wendy :24 Pero como la historia sige una línea de tiempo pueden crecer :V

Parejas: Stendy, (styleman en posteriores capítulos)

Dedicado a : Skylar Cevering

Comenzemos (:

_Es otro fin de mes sin nada que cambiar_

**30 de noviembre 1938**

**Estados Unidos, Colorado.**

**Stan POV**

Genial,El Bazar en donde trabajaba quebró por consiguiente perdí el empleo y Wendy está a punto de Dar a Luz ,apenas tenemos comida para nosotros.

Si, realmente estoy jodido. Mis suegros no paran de presionarme con casarme pronto ,pero no tengo ni un centavo en el bolsillo.

-¡Stan Junior quiere Tartas de manzana!.-

Aggh, mierda antojos.

-Ya voy.-

Me encargo de la cocina ,desde ¡Siempre! a Wendy jamás se le dio bien esas cosas , da igual yo cocino mejor .

Fui a la cocina para Abrir la Despensa como era de esperarse estaba vacía. Era casi medianoche y no había ni una jodida manzana.

**Stan Pov fin**

Salir afuera a estas horas no era para nada seguro , llegaba el fin de mes era de lo más normal que robaran a alguien. Marsh dudaba que alguien quisiera los míseros centavos de su bolsillo trasero.

Las calles eran oscuras con la sola presencia del alumbrado publico ,uno que otro mendigo durmiendo y El Café de los Tweak seguia abierto, para que comprar manzanas si se puede tener la tarta.

-¡Gah! Jesucristo un Ladrón,ngh.-

Para desgracia de Stan le toco toparse con el rubio nervioso , hijo de los dueños.

-No, solo vengo a comprar unas cosas.-

-Ngh, Esta bien , tendría que estar ¡gah! Cerrando .- Empujo la puerta mientras cogía el delantal verde para amarrárselo rápidamente, yendo directo a la casa registradora(si existían en esos tiempos) .-¿Qué va a pedir?

-Una Tarta de Manzana.-

*ring , tic,tac,rinhg*

Una y otra vez repetía el sonido metálico , Tweek dejó caer el pedido en una caja verde ,sello la tapa con el logo de la tienda .

-¡Pedido Terminado!.-

-Soy el Único acá.-Entrego el dinero y se llevó la caja.

-Deberías seguir con el juego.- Lo miro inquietante el dependiente.

Al americano eso era el pan de cada día. Todos sabían que ese chico estaba medio loco, ultima parada: Hogar, dulce,hogar.

Tres extraños lo observaban por cada esquina en la que cruzaba, acercándose peligrosamente a su supuesta presa. El ex –empleado de seguridad no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido hace buen rato sino hasta que volteo ligeramente al escuchar unos murmullos.

-¿Stan Marsh? .-Se le acercaron unos hombres vestidos de negro.

-Si.-

El mas Grande de los 3 golpeo a la cabeza del ojiazul quien segundos después estaría aspirando el polvo del suelo.

…

-¿En donde carajos , Estoy?-Stan acaba de despertar en un sótano, sin poder mover las manos pues estas estaban amarradas a una silla.

-Pues tu mi estimado, Marsh has sido reclutado .- caminaba en círculos un hombre de cabello negro perfectamente peinado .

-¡NO!

-Dije que tienes el honor de ser reclutado, Imbécil.-

-Tengo una familia de que ocuparme.-

-Todos tienen una familia de que ocuparse.- Sonrió .-Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, servicio secreto Británico.-Extendió su mano

-Ahora ya no es tan secreto.- La rechazo el mas joven .

-Tengo información que podría delatarte ,idiota tal vez a ti no, sino a cierta chica.-Dejo a la vista unos pasaportes falsos que llevaban impresos el nombre "Wendolyn Marie Testaburguer" .

-De Donde sacaste eso.-

-Haber se todo sobre ti y la perra polaca con la que te enrollastes.-

-...-

-Agradéceme te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo, pobre de mierda.-

-¿Trabajo?.-Se le ilumino el rostro.

-Tendrás dinero, estatus y todos los beneficios que te podamos otorgar por el módico precio de espiar territorio Alemán.-

-Creo que ver a un par de alemanes bailando y bebiendo cerveza no me hará daño.-

Tucker rio tan fuerte que hasta la misma Wendy lo escucho "pobre gato ahogado" pensó

-¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien-

Estrecharon las manos entre la mirada confusa del Americano.

**Stan Pov**

¿Qué estará pensando este pendejo?

-¡Desatenlo!-Me hizo una seña rara con las manos- Por cierto El tren sale mañana.-

Carajo.

**Stan Pov Fin**

_Nadie nos va a echar de mas_

**Alemania ,Berlín**

_Bajo los zapatos ,Barro más cemento._

Habían pasado 20 dias desde que el coronel Hossbach había sido transferido de puesto dejándole un reluciente lugar listo a cualquier interesado candidato a ser Coronel, no solo eso sino que Cartman estaba Orgulloso de haber conseguido conquistar a esos presumidos Austriacos .

**Cartman POV.**

Tenemos a Austria y Checoslovaquia de nuestro lado, lo mejor de todo es que el puesto de Ayudante de Hittler va a ser mío.

¿Qué es mejor que ver a esas ratas extranjeras y judías besándote las bolas para que no les dispares?

Definitivamente no hay nada mejor que eso, ahora solo me queda regresar a casa y ver si me mandaron algún telegrama con la información de mi ascenso de puesto, Seria el primer Coronel con 20 años (Cumpleaños de Cartman 1 de julio).

**Fin Cartman Pov**

Alemania se teñía de fiesta en especial para Eric, quien no dejaba de ser saludado y embriagado con besos voladores de chicas enamoradizas.

En casa Liane lo esperaba con los brazos abierto y la sonrisa acariciando sus orejas .Nadie imaginaba las atrocidades cometidas por su querido Teodoro.

Si, Teodoro ese era su nombre.

-Panquecito .-

Lo llamaban desde la cocina ni bien acababa de tirar su chaqueta en quien sabe donde , su mama llegaba con una bandeja llena de galletas .

¿Ha llegado algo para mi ?

Uhmm, deberías revisar el telégrafo .-

No has entrado a mi escritorio ¿verdad?.-

Jamás lo haría, Teo-

El nazi se levanto de la mesa y guardo unas galletas en su bolsillo, lo mas importante en este momento era revisar si esque había llegado algo.

Y si que llego , nada mas ni menos que un jugoso ascenso al puesto de Coronel

Cada día estaba mas cerca de conocer a su adorado Fuhrer.

_Hey conozco unos cuentos del futuro_

**De Kiev a Fráncfort***

_Nadie nos quiso ayudar de Verdad_

El Niño pelirrojo estaba en el sótano de la casa rebotando la pelota naranja contra la pared, iba así desde que lo sacaron de la escuela el 15 de Noviembre, Nadie asistió a su cumpleaños número 12, la razón : estaban prohibidas "las reuniones Interraciales " .

Le Jodía de una manera feroz quedarse así de solo ,pero se le olvidaba que a los judíos no estaban autorizados de recibir ayuda de cualquier tipo, estaba penado por ley.

Gracias a los grandes ahorros de sus padres pudieron vivir decentemente un tiempo más sin tener bicicletas o autos , sin poder salir a la calle, sin poder trabajar o ir a la escuela por temor a ser discriminados o fusilados . Al fin y al cabo decentemente ¿No es así?.

Los Ahorros no solo servirían para eso. Además los ayudaría a escapar de ahí, claro contando que les acepten los pasaportes americanos o franceses.

-Kyle sube ya ,la comida se va a enfriar.-

-Sube rápido, te traje un regalo.-

Broflovsky voló literalmente al piso de arriba. Le valía mierda lo de la comida, la palabra "regalo" era lo que hacía levantar totalmente su interés.

-Que coma su comida primero.-

-Vamos, Sheyla, hazlo por el niño.-

-Espero que se apure o tu tomaras las consecuencias.-Gruño la señora obesa.

Ambos Padres se encontraban con los brazos apoyados en el centro de la mesa y aun mas al centro estaba una caja de regalo roja.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado , Bubba(anda suena bonito :V) .-

Los Broflovsky abrazaron a su primogénito** ahogándolo un poco.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!.-

Al ojiverde le brillaban los ojos, los regalos eran el mejor remedio para la soledad.

En especial este regalo.

Un diario de pasta roja con cuadrados, broche marrón y un bolígrafo amarrado con un listón que colgaba desde el centro.

-¡Muchas gracias!.-

-Yo quiero escribir contigo.-Gerald fue contento al lado de su hijo animándolo a escuchar sus exageradas historias.

-¿Y la Comida?.-

-No seas amargada Sheyla ¡Hay que contarle a Kyle como nos conocimos!.-

-¡Oh! Claro que si , yo era una mujer mi hermosa…Blah blah blah-

Y es que cuando Sheyla empezaba a hablar no hay quien la pare.

Si, creo que ya sospechan en quien me inspire para hacer a Kyle :V chan chan Ana Frank.

*=Lugar de nacimiento de Ana Frank

**=En este fic Ike nunca Existio(Ya vera mas adelante por que)

Espero que les haya gustado ¡!

:3

Reviews, amenazas,tomates(si , tomates!) ¿?

Tengan un buen dia y coman sus pudines


	3. Frio Soviético(Reescrito)

Frio Soviético

Hey Babes!

.-. Si soy yo *música de suspenso * ¡!

Esta es la nueva versión del bunny..tenia una buena razón para hacerlo en un futuro los tiempos no quedarían muy bien. Me jode bastante las fechas ;n; .

Espero que les guste.

Gracias por los review!

Youth-Foxes ( Pues amo a Zedd .-. y en especial a foxes)

_Vivimos en círculos,_

_y es tan difícil respirar._

**1938 , 22 de Marzo , Invierno**

Rusia, Moscú

Hoy 22 de Marzo era el Cumpleaños de Kenneth Mckormick o simplemente Kenny para la familia y Amigos si tuviera. Trabajaba en un Gulag* practicando su habilidad como francotirador, desde pequeño había deseado sacar a su familia de la pobreza tal vez, no formando parte del ejército rojo O al menos no de esa manera.

Gracias a sus nuevos 22 abriles ,podría descansar un rato en casa . Se lo merecía odiaba todo de su "trabajo" , odiaba formar parte de los bolcheviques que alguna vez apoyo.

Kenny era huérfano de padre y era algo que agradecía. Resulta que un día Stuart paseaba Borracho en una taberna con el alcohol devorando sus venas y esfumando los pocos pensamientos coherentes fue ejecutado en la Guerra Civil .

Regresaba temprano a casa , mientras veía la nieve caer , despreocupado y con ojos al cielo. Y es que mientras el disfrutaba de los beneficios a costa de otras personas, ya se iban planeando las ejecuciones de centenares de "traidores".

O quien sabe tal vez unas cuantas deportaciones.

-¡Hermanito!-Karen Corrió hacia los brazos del rubio mayor , este recibió el abrazo gustoso hasta que se dio cuenta de las manchas de sangre seca que se encontraban en sus manos , manos que no tardaron en ser ocultadas .

-Llegaste temprano.- Pregunto con voz apagada Kevin , El mayor de los 3 hermanos.

-Digamos que muy pronto dejare de trabajar en esos malditos Gulag.-

-No se porque deberías de estar orgulloso.-

La castaña miro mal al de Chompa(sueter,poleron,jersey :V) roja, no entendía por qué era tan misterioso e negativo con su querido hermano rubio.

-Te hicimos la cena.-

Postrada en el sillón estaba Carol ,la Matriarca de la Familia Mckormick, gracias a los maltratos recibidos de su difunto esposo era casi imposible reconocer a la ex miss-Moscú(no estoy segura si existían en Moscú pero de que había, si había xD ) que se escondía entre tanto moretón.

-Kevin, Sírvele a tu hermano.-

Toda la familia se reunió en la mesa a cantar el tan conocido "happy Birthday "

-¡днем рождения!

Kenny Cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

Es que esa tranquilidad que rondo un 22 de Marzo no sería la misma el día de mañana. Se había revelado información confidencial del : "Juicio de los 21".

A la mañana siguiente nada había cambiado ,eso de los deseos en los cumpleaños eran una farsa.

Mckormick no demoro en alistarse y despedirse de su familia, en especial de su hermana. Si se mataba trabajando en el Gulag no era sino por ella. Se aseguraba de que no tendría su misma vida.

Por alguna extraña razón ,no nevaba. Por el contrario hasta se estaba un poco tibio. Y el perezoso sol tampoco se animaba a salir de su descanso. El clima cambiaba radicalmente una vez llegado a las enormes cercas de madera que rodeaban el Gulag, aroma a madera ahumada y a la vez humeda.

El estomago se le revolvió de asco, paro un rato dudando si seguir o no. Se envenaba con palabras falsas a medida que encontraba el valor para seguir con su torturada vida.

Una sonrisa falsa.

Un mundo falso.

-Nos toca el turno Ken.-Trent se acerco .-

.¿Eh? Si lo se.-

-deja de ser tan ido,te van a joder .-

-No eres mi madre.-

-Lo se ,idiota.-

Boyett era el mejor amigo de Kenny, solo que eran de áreas diferentes. Se conocieron mucho antes: El papa de Trent era el antiguo jefe del padre de Kenny, y en una de esas reuniones se hicieron amigos.

Solo que Trent tenia dinero , y Kenny no.

En otras palabras quien se va a llevar penitencia por llegar tarde sería Mckormick.

-¡POBRETON DE MIERDA !-El oficial golpeo la mesa- ¡YO SABIA QUE EL HIJO DE UNA PROSTITUTA NO SERVIA PARA ESTO!.-

-…-

-Vas a ver hijo de puta , te vas quedar la maldita semana conviviendo con esos mugrosos.-

-…-Mckormick bajo la cabeza esperando una lluvia de golpes.

No fue una lluvia de golpes, apenas uno en la parte de los ojos y muy directo cabe decir, rato después lo dejaron salir,claro que acompañado de unos oficiales soviéticos.

Lo tiraron cerca de una de las barricadas* , no se fueron sin antes escupirle y patearle las costillas.

El barro no hacían más que lastimarle el rostro e infectar las heridas abiertas a medida que la sangre salía de su boca como una fuente seca.

Pequeñas gotas que levantaban polvo al tener contacto con la tierra.

Oh si, aquella era una buena vida.

Esta vez tuvo suerte, no lo dejaron medio muerto ni nada de eso,solo lo golpearon. Es Genial.

Se levanto lentamente calculando si había una roca,que le pudiese perforar la piel. No había nada la tierra ,ahora era mas calida gracias a las manchas rojas que le deban un color guinda.

_Si te pido buenas noticias,_

_¿sonreirás y mirarás hacia otro lado?_

Suspiro y fue a la barricada que le correspondía.

De las Barricadas iban y venían hombres de todas las edades,otros mas gordos,menos altos,etc. Cada quien mas sucio que el anterior.

Dentro las cosas no cambiaban mucho, solo habían 2 oficiales más cuchicheando sobre un tema transcendental.

Ser trascendental,no evitaba que Kenny pasara cerca y escuchara la conversación.

-Mañana en la noche, traerán a un nuevo.- Susurro uno-Es un ucraniano pobre,podemos desaparecerlo y nadie se enterara.-

-No seas marica, podemos tirarnos a su madre,ya sabes me gusta patear tetas grandes.-

-Eres un enfermo- 

-Mira quien lo dice-Termino el segundo-

Ambos voltearon en dirección al rubio,no sospecharon que su asquerosa conversación estaba archivada en el cerebro del joven francotirador.

Y ese tipo de conversaciones no eran nada del otro mundo, es como tomar pan seco por la mañanas,aspero.

Mckormick retomo su camino hasta encontrar una banca y sentarse para acomodar su neceser.

Ropa lo suficientemente ligera como para caber, una foto de su familia y una botella pequeña de vodka.

La noche cayo calmada, un par de gritos aquí y alla. Las estrellas salían acompañadas de la cielo oscuro era mas claro desde la celda de castigo,pero desde el sitio en donde Kenny estaba, no se veía tan mal.

Durmió Tranquilo.

"Lo bueno de los moretones es que no duelen,hasta el dia siguiente" pensó poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

**De Ucrania ,Kiev(o lo que queda de Kiev) s Rusia,Moscu.**

El desayuno de los Stoch fue interrumpido por golpes consecutivos en la débil puerta.

Para suerte(?) de Butters,Linda fue la que abrió la puerta calmada esperando decir "Lo siento,no tenemos dinero pagaremos la renta después".

Lástima que no fue así, los 4 oficiales entraron y apuntaron a los que se encontraban dentro.

-Salgan o dispararemos-Grito el más fornido de los oficiales.-

Obviamente no tardaron en correr a fuera cubriéndose las nucas con temor a recibir alguna bala.

Fueron caminando resguardados por los soviéticos hasta la estación de tren mas cercana. Y mientras se alejaban veian como sus vecinos desmantelaban la pequeña casa-granja.

Ya en la estación, los subieron a un gran vagon sin ventanas, no eran los únicos habían mas personas dentro.

Niños,hombres,mujeres,ancianos,embarazadas.

Todos con la misma mirada sin vida.

El tren empezó a desplazarse por las vías y Leopold tenía la certeza de que moriría asfixiado en cualquier momento.

La muerte en aquel instante parecía una oferta reconfortante.

Papa y Mama tampoco estaban, no había nadie que le dijera "No,lo hagas" "Deja de pensar tonteras"

Ucrania se despedia y Rusia saludaba efusiva con los brazos abiertos, mientras más lejos iba de su natal Kiev, mas sentía que su sueño de periodista se hacía lejano sin jamás poder visto la copia impresa de su laborioso trabajo.

_Ahora, solo persigo tiempo,_

_con un millar de sueños a los que me aferro con fuerza._

_Y mientras cruzamos la línea,_

a.e Salio menos rosa, personalmente me gusto mucho mas,y creo que esta menos confuso.

:V Ok me cayo.

Amo sus reviews ,son gente chévere(genial)

a.e


	4. Caminando En tierras Nazis

Caminando en Tierras Nazis

Cap 4

Esta es una especie de continuación al cap3 :I pero conste que ni tanto ehhh e_e

Gracias por todos los reviews favs y follows n_n

la cancion es Glad you came -The wanted( comercial de mcdonalds + hambre = inspiración xD)

:V Si , si creo que muy pocos notaron mi error con las fechas*tomates y buus* ;_; tienen derecho a asesinarme :3.

*come pudin y nutella*

No los molesto mas

**Parejas : Stendy , Styleman(en próximos capítulos ;V)**

**Adv: Un kyle un poco Ooc(super ultra mega archi neo TSUNDERE en mayúsculas ;V )**

**(Importante: La noche de los cristales rotos fue el 9 de noviembre pero para seguir mejor la línea , supongamos que fue el 20 de diciembre)**

**Dedicado a : Luis Carlos **

**Comencemos**

**;)**

* * *

**Continuacion….**

* * *

_Mi universo. _

_Nunca será el mismo._

Luego del Repentino encuentro Marsh no dudo en volver a casa ,no entendia ni un carajo pero de lo que estaba totalmente conciente es que no era para nada temprano, ni los faroles seguían encendidos y eso realmente hacia imposible andar por las calles.

En casa las cosas no cambiaron mucho , la oscuridad reinaba y celebraba por donde Stan pasaba.

Bastaron 3 pasos para que chocara contra la mesita de noche,un " crash " fue seguido por otro "'Crash crash crash crash" y todas las hermanas "crash" agobiaban a cada paso,eso significaba que cierta chica del cabello Azabache perdería la paciencia cuando despierte .

-Stan,son las 2 de la mañana ¿En dónde estuviste?.-

Y Si que despertó.

-Me…¿asaltaron?.-

La azabache sujeto fuertemente su cintura con una de sus manos, y con la otra hizo el mismo gesto -que aprendio de tanto vivir con el mas joven.

Tomo el puente de su nariz mientras movia la cabeza de derecha a izquierda .

-Vas a Dormir en el sofá.-

-No hay sofá.-

-Ya lo se .-

Wendy entro al dormitorio y cerró la puerta

**Stan POV **

Ahora sí, todo se fue a la mierda ¿Con que cara le diré que me largo a Alemania por tiempo indefinido

No estoy seguro si dormí o no el piso es muy frio aunque la alfombra es bastante tibia ¡Wendy la eligió! Fue poco antes de empezar a vivir juntos, salíamos de casa de sus padres y pues en el camino vimos la alfombra en el exhibidor. Sé que las alfombras no son románticas pero es mejor que gastar el dinero en bombones para mirar o peluches para dejarlos empolvar.

Ya tendré tiempo de sobra para explicarle mañana.

Pero

Mañana me voy.

Mierda

Mierda

Mierda

**Stan Pov Fin**

El americano daba vueltas en su alfombra a lo que repetía su tan usada "mierda" partiría a Alemania,no era algo que cualquier americano lograba.

Europa

En esa palabra se reducían todos sus miedos para ser destruidos.

La cuna de las oportunidades, su padre murió ahí . En Europa , casualmente en Berlín, Alemania.

Stan estaba listo para darse las buenas noches a si mismo y descansar con la cabeza despejada , se hubiera salido con la suya , Pero se olvido de un pequeño detalle.

Un pequeñísimo Detalle.

Un diminuto detalle, casi imperceptible.

"¿Por qué el Servicio Secreto Britanico me mandaria a Alemania, es mas me pagan por ir a Alemania ?".-Penso antes de cerrar los ojos

Y la cabeza se le lleno de pensamientos oscuros o _Cosas Turbias_.

AL día siguiente un ojeroso vegetariano (Si , Stan es vegetariano. Mas adelanta se enteraran por que…) ya tenía preparada su despedida.

El perezoso ni siquiera lo saludo en la ventana de la cocina, Por el contrario la masa de huevo , harina , azúcar y leche lo saludaba feliz ,chapoteando en el aceite.

Sirvio el desayuno, su vasija se veía limitada a solo utilizar los únicos 2 platos para la miel y los hotcakes de Testaburguer. Quien se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa, eso del embarazo la convirtió en una tirana.

Ambos se sentaron cada uno con su extremo correspondiente, el menor buscaba exhaustivamente la mirada de la muchacha, que también hizo hasta lo imposible por ignorarlo.

-Conseguí un trabajo.-

-…- La ex enfermera arqueo una ceja, no sonaba tan real como lo que era .-No bromees en la mesa.

-No es broma.-

-…-

-...-

-¿Y de que exactamente?

-Ahí está el problema .-

-Stan Junior quiere saber en dónde trabajas.-

-Me iré a Alemania.-

Wendy miro al suelo cabizbaja y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un largo "oh".

-¿Cuándo te vas?.-

-Hoy mismo.-

El silencio rondaba y robaba apetitos y palabras , Dejando sinsabores en la boca de la joven pareja. Esta demás decir que Wendy no podría caminar hasta la estación del tren sin sufrir el riesgo de abortar al pequeño o pequeña que se desarrollaba dentro de si .

Fue una despedida merecedora al premio de : La peor del Mundo.

No hubo nada , ni un adiós , ni una mirada triste, ni una última sonrisa. Testaburguer se encerro en el dormitorio , su lugar feliz , escuchando el abrir y cerrar de los cajones .

El Pelinegro abrió la puerta rumbo a lo desconocido. Al viejo mundo.

**20 de Diciembre 1938**

**De Estados Unidos, Colorado a Alemania, Berlín **

_Se pone el sol. _

_Las estrellas salen. _

_Y todo lo que cuenta. _

_Es aquí y ahora. _

El viaje fue largo paso de tren en tren , barco en barco, y todo lo que le permitiera transportarse en aquel largo viaje de casi 1 mes en el que no pudo visitar ni los países aledaños ni escribirle algo a su querida Wendy.

Su último tren paraba en Berlín; Hasta el momento Marsh no vio más que Banderas roja con aspas negras.Y si la vista no le fallaba estaban ejecutando a un par de ancianos granjeros.

Desde el tren podía oír sus gritos ,tal vez no era una ejecución sino una tortura, poco después de ese triste avistamiento se dio cuenta que en la misma situación pasaban el grupo de jóvenes que estaban siendo golpeados.

La noche lo vigilaba todo , el tren paro y Stan bajo , quedaba sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo , Sinagogas eran quemadas junto con ella hogares .

El pavimento por donde se mirara estaba repleto de cristales rotos ,un camino de pequeños brillos que lo llevo hasta el coche de un hombre desesperado.

-¿Qué miras?.-

-Y-yo Nada.-

-¿Stan marsh?.-

-Ehh…si.-

-Ven, vámonos.-

El hombre lo tomo del brazo y le indico que se acomodara al costado de " hija" quien se encontraba dentro del coche. El americano no sabia porque le ofrecio llevarlo en su coche mas se quedo callado en todo el camino.

-No eres Alemán ¿Verdad?.-

-No , Soy de Colorado.-

-Gregory Fields.-

-Ruby Tucker.-Se acercó melosamente la adolescente.

Ambos rubios hicieron una pequeña reverencia confundiendo al americano.

-Tu y yo Somos las putas de Craig, excepto Ruby ella es su hermana.- Hablo el chico del volante.

-No lo se ni me importa, solo se que ese hijo de perra me ha mandado a un infierno.-

-No te preocupes, tal vez solo te golpeen por no ser rubio como nosotros.- Gregory se burlo

-Toma esto.- Ruby le alcanzo una gorra azul con pompón rojo.

-Para que me das es-No termino de hablar, la pequeña Tucker ya le había acomodado el gorro escondiendo todo su oscuro cabello.

-Nadie te reconocerá con esto ¡No te lo saques nunca!.-

Los 3 chicos estuvieron tranquilos , mirando las calles .El pelinegro se sentía como un pequeño niño dando sus primeros pasos , con miedo de que se pinchara con uno de los tantos cristales rotos que caían de las ventanas.

Era ya medianoche cuando entresueños Ruby y Stan escucharon el grito feliz de Gregory.

-¡Llegamos a Fráncfort!

Todos los pasajeros bajaron y se detuvieron a observar la tranquilidad que aún se conservaba en Fráncfort.

-Debemos buscar posada mañana tendremos un día más largo, cualquiera de los judíos que vivan acá nos darán posada por un poco de alimento.-

-Bueno , creo que todo esta en tus manos ¿Ya tienes a un receptor que te reciba la información ?.-

-No.-

-Tienes una esposa.-Intervino Tucker.- Escríbele a ella.

-Tengo sueño, que tal si se apuran en buscar algo.-Cambio de tema bostezando, escribirle a Wendy seria condenarse muerto , pero eso o Tucker lo "suicidara". Ninguno de las 2 opciones era mejor para el pobre intento de Espía.

-Lo sé, ahora hay que tocar puertas.-

**Alemania, Berlín**

_y he decidido mirar bien en mí._

Desde su oficina Eric Cartman , disfrutaba de la vista. El humo se expandía , el fuego y los gritos lo excitaban de alguna forma, se sentía como un sádico y le gustaba. Mientras se anudaba cuidadosamente el moño de su corbata.

El uniforme negro lo esperaba desde el impecable escritorio, con sus perfectas insignias , medallas y demás . Como le gustaba.

Y Salió afuera de su gran hogar, para admirar lo que el desde pequeño había que faltaba tan Poco para la : Solución Final.

Su Solución final.

Bajo de su Escritorio-oficina , por fin podría apreciar lo que había soñado después de tanto tiempo leyendo el Mein Kampf, tanto tiempo admirando las palabras de su glorificado Adolf Hittler.

Es que el tiempo se hacía corto para su primera reunión con el Fuhrer , Alemania esta siendo purificada, de sus problemas judíos.

Los nazis estaban seguros de que muchos países aledaños agradecerían que exterminen sus ratas judías,lo único que le impedia ese gran avanze era ese "Espacio Vital" , Cartman estaba seguro de que todas las "pestes " se habían largado a Polonia.

Con lo que no contaban es el gran Interés de la Unión Soviética hacia Polonia, Los alemanes querían resguardarse espaldas y necesitaban de un terreno limpio, libre de "plagas".

Pues el periodo de entreguerras estaba a punto de desfallecer.

**Alemania ,Fráncfort.**

La familia judía permanecía ocultada en el viejo sótano, Sabían lo que ocurría en las demás ciudades y por precaución se mantenían lo más lejos del peligro. Peligro que crispaba el cabello de los Broflovsky al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos en el piso superior.

El mas pequeño ruido los delataría.

Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo mas y a pesar de los gritos mudos que daban sus padres, Kyle se armo de valor para levantar la puerta de suelo(no se como se llaman :I nunca tuve un sótano), que estaba escondida bajo un tapiz verde.

Para el pelirrojo le extrañaba la presencia de 3 extraños , 2 Rubios y el otro con un gorro azul de pompón rojo. Los 3 le dieron mala espina, y escalofrió le recorrió cuando los 3 extraños se voltearon, descubriendo su escondite.

-¡Mira Greg! Un niñito .- Ruby lo señalo contenta.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-…-

-¿Tus papas?.-

-…-

-Creo que es mudo.- Dijo el americano.-

-…-

Broflovsky sintió un odio contra sus nuevas visitas , regresar a su refugio no era buena idea .Delataría a sus padres.

-Toma ten un caramelo.- Gregory se acercó feliz entregándole el caramelo.-

-…-

-Como no dices nada ¡Nos quedaremos Aquí!.-

El ingles se sentó descaradamente en uno de los muebles listo para descansar, Tucker revisaba la despensa y Marsh fue al segundo ser más exactos al Dormitorio del pequeño de la casa.

El ojiverde se distrajo tanto haciendo miradas de odio a los rubios y no se dio cuenta que cierto chico que ocultaba su cabello estaba rebuscando en su librero.

La carrera hasta el segundo piso fue rápida a comparación de los largos chillidos que daba la gastada escalera.

**Kyle POv**

Ese Idiota…

¡Lleva mi sombrero y tiene mi diario!

Y lo que es peor, se está riendo.

-¿Lo quieres?.-

-…-

-Ahora es mío.-

-…-

No se cuánto tiempo seguiré aguantándome las palabras, ese hijo de puta me está retando.

-Dámelo.-

-No, primero dime donde están tus padres.-

-Jodete.-

-Como quieras lo voy a leer.-

-¡No!.-

-"20 de Diciembre"-

**Fin de Kyle POv**

-"Hoy fui a casa de los abuelos, unos hombres tocaron a la puerta. Eran Nazis , mi abuela me escondió en su ropero, escuche como los golpearon".- La voz de Marsh se hizo mas delgada.-" No pude ver muy bien , creo que los tiraron en medio de los carriles del tren. Fue horrible".

Una fina lágrima recorrió la pecosa mejilla del niño, el desconocido lo había hecho llorar.

-…-

El Ojiazul deja el libro en la mesa y se quitó la Ushanka verde mirando al vacio en lo que se acomodaba el cabello oscuro que tanto se había preocupado en ocultar.-

El pelirrojo se acomodó la ushanka verde dejando a la vista solo unos pequeños mechones de cabello,

-Yo tampoco tengo abuelos.- El desconocido miraba al vacío en eterno silencio.

* * *

Continuara….

_Asi que vamos al lugar en donde nadie nos pueda ver._

Ok , en el próximo cap continuo ;_; es que ando muy ocupada y apenas con tiempo para teclear ¡! .-. Disculpenme Disculpenme .(Psd: Es una excusa la verdad es que me tarde 3 dias en lo de Cartman es demasiado difícil)

Ok OK les debo 2 continuaciones, los horrores los corregiré lo mas pronto que pueda. LO siento! , Cuidenseme mucho ¡!

:3


End file.
